I'm a Rockstar too!
by musicllv
Summary: A girl named Roxanne moves to forks. what's going to happen? p.s this is my first FF.so yeah, luck to me.// characters will most likely be ooc! but ill try my best to stay in character.
1. Meet Roxanne

(A/N) ok so yeah this is my first ff

**(A/N) this is my first ff. oh and beforehand, if for some reason I ended up copying someone's storyline… I am sorry. I haven't read all fan fictions created so I have no idea. Well now that that's out of the way... let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight except the characters you don't recognize from the series.**

Roxanne O'Neil got up to get ready for her first day at Forks High School in Washington. She took a shower, brushed her wavy auburn hair, and went to her closet to get dressed. 'Hmm, what to wear? what to wear?' she thought to herself. Her closet was full of oversize clothes that tightly fit her plus size body. Roxanne just stood there starring at her clothes in disgust. Then her phone started to ring. She answered and it was her best friend Karen Singles who was back in California.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Roxxi, whats up?"  
"I'm just sitting here trying to decide what to wear for school today"  
"Oh, I guess your busy then. Call me when you get home"  
"Okay Karen, Arrivederci!"  
"Byes"

She closed her phone and glanced at the clock. She had 30 minutes left. She went over to the closet and grabbed the first outfit she saw. Then she picked up her bag and headed out the door, skipping breakfast like she always did. When she got there, the whole place was already packed with students. As she looked for a place to park her black and silver hybrid corvette, she looked around to see what kind of kids she had to spend the next year learning with. It was her first year there, even though she was registering as a senior, her friends thought it weird for her to do that, but she decided to do it anyway.

Roxanne found a parking space right next to an old Chevy and a silver Volvo right next to each other. She got out and turned her head to the side. "Now that's an odd pair you don't see everyday, well at least I don't" she thought to herself. She shrugged and walked to the office to get her schedule and stuff for the day. When she got it, she glanced at her schedule.

1st hour Trigonometry  
2nd hour French II  
3rd hour Physical Education  
4th hour History/Government  
5th hour Ag. Vet  
6th hour Chorus

"Wow , that's quite the schedule," a voice surprised Roxanne from behind. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley" she said, extending her arm out.  
"I'm Roxanne O'Neil, But my friends call me Roxxi" she shaked Jessica's hand.  
"So, your new this year huh" Jessica asked as they walked out of the office.  
"Yeah, Oh do you know where--,"she looked at her schedule "Mrs. Flowers' class for Trig is?"  
Jessica looked at Roxanne's Schedule too. "hmm it looks like we have the first three hours together, yeah I'll show you around."  
"okay thanks"  
"no problem" she smiled.

'This day is turning out good. Now watch some jerk ass ruin it for me. I am soo not looking forward to PE hour. I'm like the slowest person ever when it comes to running. ugh.' thought Roxanne. She followed Jessica to Mrs. Flowers' 12th grade Trigonometry class.

--

**(A/N) Okay. So I know that was super, super short but I wasn't sure If I should continue with this or not, I was just bored in ag science and just started writing. If anybody actually ends up reading this, please tell me either in a review or pm. It would be very much appreciated. Thank you :)  
**

**musicllv**


	2. Class Periods 1 and 2

(A/N) ok so yeah this is my first ff

**(A/N) this is my first ff. oh and beforehand, if for some reason I ended up copying someone's storyline… I am sorry. I haven't read all fan fictions created so I have no idea. Well now that that's out of the way... let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight except the characters you don't recognize from the series.**

They walked into the room. Jessica Stanley went straight to her seat in the classroom. Roxanne went up to the teacher. Mrs. Flowers practically looked like your avarage everyday grandma. She had short, snow white hair, wrinkly skin all over, and she was short. At the moment she seemed to be busy with papers. Roxanne tapped her on the shoulder. The teacher turned around and said, "Oh, well hello dear, you must be Miss. O'Neil. Welcome to my classroom. I'm Mrs. Flowers. You can go sit next to Fontaine MacKenzie and Kelly Bravo back there dear" she pointed to the back of the class where two girls sat.

Roxanne walked to her new seat. Kelly and Fontaine looked like friendly people even though she couldn't tell who was who. One of them had brown hair and was wearing a black jacket and jeans, and the other one had blond hair and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, converse ,and a top hat. That last detail kinda shocked Roxanne 'cause shes never really seen anyone wear a top hat before. It was like the kind of top hat Abraham Linkin wore but only like a third of its size. Roxanne sat down in the only free spot left, which was closest to the window. The two girls just stared at her and smiled. Other kids in the class stared at her too, but they looked like they were laughing at her to their friends.

Mrs. Flowers called the class to attention and started the class."Good morning children, I would like to announce that we have a new student among us today. Miss O'Neil, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." she smiled. The class turned their stares back to Roxanne."Uhm, Hi everyone. Uh, I'm Roxanne but my friends call me Roxi. Uh. I dont know what else to say"  
"Thats alright dear, you can sit down now" Mrs. Flowers said. Roxanne sat down.

As soon as the teacher started talking, the two girls next to her introduced themselves. The brown haired one spoke first. "Hi, Im Fontaine Mackenzie, welcome to Forks High" she smiled. "Yeah, and I'm Kelly Bravo" said the other one. "It's very nice to meet you both, as you know I'm Roxi" she nervously laughed. Fontaine and Kelly both laughed too and they all chatted and were slowly becoming fast friends.

All too soon the bell bell rang and the students grabbed their stuff and left. Jessica rushed up to Roxanne and they walked to their 2nd per class,French. "Well, i guess your gonna sit next to me, since there aren't any free spots left" said Jessica.  
"I guess so". They walked in the door. The teacher turned around and said. "Accueillez, Vous devez être Mlle O'Neil. Je suis le Monsieur, Hazel"(Welcome, You must be Miss O'Neil. I am Mister, Hazel). She answered back in French and in perfect pronunciation.

"Bonjour monsieur Hazel uh où devrais-je m'asseoir ?" (Hello Mister Hazel uh where should I sit?) Both Mr. Hazel and Jessica were surprized that Roxi was able to do that.

"Étaient vous dans une classe française à votre dernière école ?"(Were you in a french class at your last school?)

"oui, j'étais" (yes, i was)

"bien vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de Mlle Stanley dans les places à cet endroit, je devine.Voici votre liste de réserves"(well you can sit next to Miss Stanley in the seats over there, I guess. Here is your supply list.)He handed her the list. Roxanne said "Merci"( Thank you)

They sat down when Jessica said. "Wholly friggen crap! how did you do that?"  
"French was the only language offered at my school. I was in Fench IV before i moved here" "Wow". And thats when the teacher started the class. Mr. Hazel didnt make Roxi introduce herself, he just continued the lesson, and for that Roxanne was thankful. 'This is gonna be a really boring class I can tell already' she thought to herself. She tried to pay attention to what the teacher was sayng, but soon she got bored and decided to just glance around the room. Eventually the class finally ended and Roxi and Jessica walked out of the classroom.

--

**(A/N) Okay. so there was chapter 2. please review. )  
**

**musicllv**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

(A/N) ok so yeah this is my first ff

**(A/N) this is my first ff. oh and beforehand, if for some reason I ended up copying someone's storyline… I am sorry. I haven't read all fan fictions created so I have no idea. Well now that that's out of the way... let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight except the characters you don't recognize from the series.**

* * *

It was the 5 minute nutrition break now. Roxanne, Kelly, and Fontaine walked around the school while Jessica met up with Lauren and their group of friends. The end of nutrition and warning bells rang and Jessica, Kelly, Roxanne, and Fontaine went to the ladies locker room for P.E. They all got dressed and walked out onto the blacktop field.

Kelly asked "So who's your P.E. coach Roxi?" "Uh, I think it was coach Boomer."

"OhEmGee! That's our coach too!" yelled Fontaine. "Yay, at least I'll know someone this period" Roxanne smiled. They were just hanging out and waiting because the teachers took forever to get out. Roxanne got out her black nano iPod. She was scrolling for her newly found favorite band, A.F.I., when she looked up and saw 3 of the most beautiful people ever. Roxanne just stared at them. Eventually Kelly and Fontaine noticed who Roxi was staring at. Kelly waved for them to come over. Fontaine did the same. Roxi said "oh my god, you know them?!" "Yeah, we're friends with them too." said Fontaine.

The others walked over at a weirdly fast pace. One of them was tall and muscular with brown hair; he looked like a body builder. The other one was short and pixy like; she had short and spiky black hair. The last one was sort of muscular like but not as much as the other one and he had copper like hair.**_ (A/N I'm not going to go into full detail because obviously y'all know what they look like and who I'm talking about)_** They walked over and glanced at Roxanne in an almost judging kind of way. "Edward, Alice, Emmett, this is our new friend Roxanne O'Neil; Roxi this is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen" Fontaine said pointing out who was who. "Hello Roxanne" said Edward raising an arm to shake. "Please, call me Roxi" she shook his hand and smiled.

"So where's Bella?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, she's out visiting Renee for a few days" Edward said.

"Huh. I'm surprised you didn't go with her, you two are usually always tied to the hip" Fontaine said.

The Cullens shrugged and they all started walking to the roll call area. Today was player's choice day in PE. Students could either play handball, volley tennis, racquetball, or walk track, but they couldn't just sit around the whole period. The 6 of them just walked track.

They walked in silence part of the way. Alice tried to start a conversation. "So Roxi you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"What year are you?" Alice asked.

"A senior."

"So you're 17 then, right?" asked Emmett

"That's right"

"That's cool, what do you like to do in your spare time?" questioned Alice

"Well, I like to make songs and play my guitar and sing them. On other days just like to shop" said Roxanne.

"You make music?" asked Edward

"Yeah sort of. I hope to be in a band someday"

"Cool, cool. What kind of music do you do?" asked Kelly

"Uh, I just make songs... I don't really have a genre if things... but I really want to be a rock star" said Roxi.

Then the teachers called all the students in for them to get dressed. Soon, the bell rang and Roxanne walked to her next class.

* * *

--

**(A/N) Okay. so there was chapter 3 part 1. please review. **

**p.s i know its a slow start but i promiss it s gonna get better**

**pps. i know this is not really even worth a chapter but.. i just havent updated in a while and thought id out somethin up...ill post pt 2 when i do.**

**musicllv**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**(A/N) this is my first ff. oh and beforehand, if for some reason I ended up copying someone's storyline… I am sorry. I haven't read all fan fictions created so I have no idea. Well now that that's out of the way... let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight except the characters you don't recognize from the series.**

* * *

_-Ch. 3 pt. II-_

Roxanne's next class was U.S History. She walked in the door and looked around for anyone who she might recognize, she didn't see anyone. Then she walked over to the teacher. He gave her a syllabus list that said what they were going to be discussing and told her where her seat was. Her seat was at the very back near the outside window. As Roxanne sat down, she thought sarcastically '_fantastic, this is going to be such fun_'. She was looking through the textbook lazily when she sensed someone watching her. At first she thought maybe she was just a little nervous and paranoid but the feeling would just not go away. Roxanne looked up from the book and saw a very handsome guy staring at her from the desk next to her on her right. She blushed and went right back to looking at her text book.

The teacher started the class and started discussing about their current topic on what effects the Civil Wars had on American society. Roxanne's former history teacher had already discussed much of this subject, so Roxanne just doodled in her notebook instead. Roxanne was a lyricist and often liked to write poems and songs. She started to write a small poem when she felt that paranoid feeling again. She looked up and saw that guy staring at her again. Roxanne got a bit annoyed and whispered him, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

The guy whispered back "I was just admiring your eyes. They're very beautiful" he smiled.

She blushed "well, uh, thanks I guess." she said and returned to her poem.

"What are writing?" the guy asked, leaning over to look at her paper.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Roxanne said.

"Can I see?"

"Sure, I guess." She gave him the paper.

It read:

**_Lifeless body  
with the echo of  
a broken heart__ hopeless etched inside_**

**_searching for salvation_**

"It's pretty crappy huh" she said.

"No, it's good. Its short but it says so much. You're very good." He complimented as he gave Roxanne back her paper.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Your welcome" he said and then moved his attention back to the teacher.

Roxanne just simply stared at him. She couldn't stop oogling over his short and messy, black hair with a bleach color fringed on the top, and his athletic built body. He was a bit pale though, but who couldn't be when they lived in a state where the sun doesn't shine. What really kind of caught her attention was the color of his eyes. They were an oddly dark shade of purple, like a dark shade of red with hints of blue. They were quite attractive to Roxanne, as were the rest of his "hunk" like features. She sighed and listened to the teacher lecture.

Later, the bell rang announcing that it was lunch time. Roxanne packed up and headed out the door to the lunch quad area. When she got there she couldn't decide where to sit until she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Roxi, over here" Kelly waved.

Roxanne walked over to their table.

"Why don't ya sit with us" said Fontaine.

She sat down on the bench side facing them and pulled out her lunch. "So, how was your last class?" asked Kelly.

"It was interesting. This guy who was sitting next to me said that my eyes were pretty." Roxanne smiled.

"Who did?"

"I don't know. He didn't really tell me his name. But, he is soo cute."

"Well can you see him anywhere? Maybe we might know him" said Fontaine.

Roxanne searched for him with her eyes. When she finally found him, she saw that he was sitting by himself in a far corner.

"He's over there" she said, pointing him out.

"Oh, that's Tucker Jones. He's in my art class." said Fontaine.

"Really?" asked Roxi.

"Yeah, he's really good at drawing stuff, but not as good as I am." Fontaine laughed.

"Sure he isn't" Kelly agreed, sarcastically.

"He's hott though" Roxanne sighed and continued eating her lunch. She stared at the Tucker guy. He was in the corner looking around aimlessly and drinking what looked like dark red Gatorade. He caught Roxanne staring at him and grinned. She smiled back.

"So, what's your next class Roxi?" one of the girls asked.

"Uh, Ag. Vet, I think."

"Ag. Vet? Why are you taking one of those classes?" asked Fontaine.

"I don't know. i just am"

"Ok then, well what do you have after that class then? We have choir" said Kelly. Roxanne checked her schedule again. "I have choir too"

"Omg! That's so awesome! You'll like that class. We get to do cool stuff like take field trips and we get to do our own solos on Fridays! It's so much fun. The only stinky part is the occasional concert we do in the auditorium in front of the school. It's pretty much Mrs.Taraccotta's version of a test. But anyway, we should all like hangout after school or something like that" said Kelly.

"Yeah, we so should" agreed Fontaine. Roxanne thought for a second and then said "Well, its fine with me I guess. I don't really have anything to do after school well other than homework."

"Yay" the girls interjected. Soon after that, lunch was over and they all went to their next class of the day.

* * *

--

**okay.. well i know it's been a while, but i sort of go through writters block a lot, so yeah.. anywayz.. here's the other part of chapter 3.**

**p.s. the poem that Roxi wrote was one of my own poems too, its not much but oh well.**

**ttyl**

**musicllv**


End file.
